


Kiss And Tell

by Skye_Willows



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are done with Hank and Gavin's shit, Crack Fic, I...have no words for this, M/M, Mistaken Identity, The world's weirdest game of guess who, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Connor and Nines are tired of their boyfriends' arguments deriding the other's investigative skills, and so set them a challenge.Hank and Gavin are suddenly left with the problem of their androids swapping bodies at random, and left to figure out which one is which.The catch? The game only ends when one of the humans kisses one of the androids....Better not get it wrong then, had they?





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea where this plot bunny came from, but I just couldn't stop giggling at it. Enjoy this little piece of nonsense!

**_“Are they both having this inane argument again?”_** Nines sighed in his mind from his desk, one eye focused on his work while the other was cast up in disgust towards the break room.

 _“Sadly, yes,”_ Connor grumbled in reply, doing the same from his desk further in the bullpen. _“Why do they insist on doing this?”_

 ** _“I suspect Gavin picks fights with the Lieutenant out of both pride and boredom. I can empathise somewhat with the second part given our cases recently have been quite dour,”_** came the answer of the RK900 as the shouting match between the two intensified a little more. Since it was somewhat of a regular sight in the precinct for Gavin and Hank to have shouting matches, most of the officers and detectives didn’t so much as bat an eyelid – unless it started getting personal. Then, someone would often step in (usually poor Ben, who had ended up of the wrong end of their wrath too often because of it).

For Connor and Nines, however, they were getting rather tired of their boyfriends’ antics.

 _“Well, it’s not even as if I can blame **your** boyfriend for this one,” _Connor groused. _“I’ve no idea why Hank is even in such a foul mood this morning, but he’s been snarling since we woke up. He did not have a very good sleep, despite-”_

**_“Connor, since you have kindly requested that I do not share any of my sexual encounters with Gavin, I would ask that you do not relay any details to me in return of your own.”_ **

The RK800 shifted his posture to scowl over at the other android. _“I was not in fact going to say anything like that, I was about to say despite us having a quiet film night and Hank going to bed early.”_

Nines’ face shifted from impassive to something a little more contrite. **_“I apologise, Connor. That was rather presumptuous of me.”_**

 _“You’ve been spending too much time around Gavin if you are making errors such as assumptions, Nines,”_ Connor teased in reply, not actually angry.

 ** _“…Perhaps there is some merit to your statement.”_** Connor laughed along their connection as the shouting match got slightly louder, to which both of them groaned internally. **_“Do you have any intention in going over there to split them apart?”_**

_“Nope, I don’t trust your boyfriend to not swing for me again for ‘getting involved in something that isn’t any of my damn business’.”_

**_“That was_** _one **time, Connor, and I made sure to impress upon Gavin how unimpressed I was with his antics,”**_ Nines replied earnestly.

_“Nines, Gavin is Gavin. He doesn’t like me, and I’m fine with that. I would not care to leave an opportunity where Hank retaliates and things escalate is all. They’ll wear themselves out soon enough.”_

**_“Before one of them makes a comment which makes this descend from a petty argument about who is the better detective to something much more sinister?”_** Connor stayed silent, but Nines could feel his contemplation in the silence. **_“Leave this to me.”_**

 _“Wait, Nines I wouldn’t-”_ The warning went unheard as Nines made a point of muting their connection. Connor watched warily upon seeing Nines enter the break room; and raised an eyebrow at what happened next.

“Nines! Nines, stop!” Gavin shouted as the android abruptly grabbed the human and swung him over his shoulder like a petulant child. _“ **Lemme go you plastic prick! I ain’t done shit!”**_

Connor chuckled at seeing Nines disappear with Gavin into one of the Interrogation rooms, but hid his amusement to level his own boyfriend with a severely unimpressed look when the Lieutenant wandered back over to his desk in rather a lot of confusion. Hank saw Connor’s scowl and rubbed the back of his neck. “Bad one?” he asked awkwardly.

“Was Nines’ reaction not answer enough?” Connor snapped back, relaxing slightly when he saw Hank wince. He sighed and looked at Hank openly as the other man came to lean on the edge of Connor’s desk, a mirror of how Connor normally sat on Hank’s one. “Hank, I understand if you don’t want to speak to me as much if you are having a bad day,” he told the human softly. “You once said that you don’t want to take out your bitterness on me and I appreciate that. What I _don’t_ enjoy is seeing you and Gavin having a horrendous argument because of that.”

Hank sighed before smiling sadly at Connor. “Sorry, Con, I guess this is something I should have explained to you a while ago,” he started. “After everything that happened…well, you know how angry I got – how angry I sometimes  _still_ get. Gavin’s someone who can take all that and not take that shit too personally. The barking is just the two of us blowing off a lot of steam. I can see why you and Nines disagree with it, though.”

“Except we can see that you both are somewhat earnest in your belief that the other is at times an incompetent detective,” Connor said quietly, seeing Hank’s guilty flinch.

“Well, yeah- Can’t really argue that one. Reed’s attitude needs a shit ton of work, that’s for sure and he’s always going to think of me as the ‘old, drunk has-been’. Don’t blame him after how far I fell.”

“But you aren’t like that now,” Connor whispered, to which Hank flashed him an affectionate smile and put a hand on the android’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter, Con, the damage is done. Like I say, Gavin and I are just snarling for the sake of it. Don’t worry ‘bout it, ‘kay? I’m sure Nines will confirm a somewhat similar story when he comes back.” Connor reluctantly nodded, to which Hank stood and walked back to his desk – but not without a gentle caress of Connor’s neck, which had the android smiling softly. They may make a point of keeping the PDA down at work, but Hank still found a way to slip little moments in just to make Connor smile.

Connor waited until Nines and Gavin reappeared half an hour later, the detective now looking rather impassive as he sat back down at his desk, before reaching back out to Nines. _“That was maybe somewhat dramatic,”_ he told the RK900.

 ** _“You cannot deny that it was effective, however,”_** Nines deadpanned, to which Connor shook his head in amusement.

_“Did you learn much from him? Hank and I had somewhat of a talk which…enlightened me to a couple of things.”_

**_“It sounds like we have had similar conversations. Are you amenable to sharing the footage?”_** The pair did just that, swapping recollections of their respective discussions with their partners. It turned out that their experiences were, indeed, highly similar, and the explanations from their humans were along the same lines. **_“I cannot fathom human interactions sometimes. This is well beyond my capability to understand.”_**

 _“And mine,”_ Connor admitted. _“Still, I do not like it. Surely we can find some way of having them not be quite so public with their opinions?”_

**_“It seems to me that the simplest way to relieving this situation, is to present them with a challenge. Something which will test both of their investigative skills.”_ **

_“If only it were so easy to find that intriguing a case,”_ Connor lamented while pulling out his quarter and dancing it across his knuckles.

**_“Who said it needs to be a crime they investigate?”_ **

Connor paused, giving Nines an odd look.

_“And how would that work?”_

**_“We both know our partners well, and they in turn believe that they are well-versed on our behaviours by now, correct?”_ **

_“You’re losing me here, Nines.”_

**_“Why don’t we make ourselves the mystery they are trying to unravel?”_ **

_“I am terrible at keeping secrets from Hank, I’m afraid, and I wouldn’t want to.”_

**_“You misunderstand me, Connor. Here is what I propose.”_ **

Both of their LEDs flashed yellow frantically as Nines relayed his thoughts across, after which Connor had to repress a wide smile.

_“It’s brilliant, Nines. How do you suggest we go about enacting this plan?”_

**_“Leave this with me, I will inform you of the details once I have had times to ascertain them.”_ **

_“Understood. You do realise that this has the chance to backfire badly, however, don’t you?”_

**_“Do you have so little faith in your Lieutenant and Detective Reed?”_ **

_“No, but if this is to be truly effective, we will need to use all of our skills to give them a challenge – and we were built to be perfect.”_

**_“As machines, not as deviants. Let’s see if our humans can prove the system wrong.”_ **

_“Well, if this does go wrong…I hope you are braced for an interesting ending,”_ Connor teased.

 ** _“We shall see,”_** Nines smirked back.

* * *

Hank and Gavin knew something was up the minute they both appeared at the precinct the next day. They shared a long look when Hank came through the security gates at just gone 10 for the start of his shift, and the Lieutenant realised that Gavin was in exactly the same situation as he was.

AKA, no android at his side.

“Looks like you’re down a partner too,” Hank commented while taking a sip from his cup of coffee from his favourite place down the street.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Gavin grumbled as the older man stopped next to his desk. “When’d Connor go missing?”

“Left a note at the side of the bed this morning saying that something had come up through the night,” the older man said while fishing out said piece of paper for Gavin to see. “He sent me a message an hour ago saying that he’d be here by the time I made it in for my shift. What about Nines?”

Gavin scowled while pulling out his own crumpled note, flipping it around for Hank to see. “Same shitty excuse, word for word. The fuck are those two up to?”

“Better not be anything serious going on,” Hank said while looking around the bullpen for any clues as to where their wayward partners may be.

“You worried about your boy toy, Hank?” Gavin snarked, but Hank just looked at him knowingly.

“From the lack of dripping sarcasm and heat in what you just said, I know you’re worried about Nines too: so don’t pull that shit with me.” Gavin’s cheeks heated in mild embarrassment at being that obvious, but their phones then went off simultaneously in their pockets. Gavin sat up as he fished his from his jeans while Hank pulled his own from his jacket. The two words – **_Archive Room_** – and the sender had him suspicious. “Lemme guess, Connor?”

“Your deductive skills are unparalleled, Reed,” Hank drawled while sighing. “What the fuck have those two been doing? Have they been here all night?”

“I didn’t think they were _that_ pissed at us for yesterday,” Gavin grumbled while standing, the two of them heading for the elevator.

“I dunno about Nines, but Connor wasn’t impressed. I think our shouting matches are something that doesn’t really compute with their knowledge of social norms,” Hank chuckled guiltily.

“You’d have thought those two would realise by now that we don’t fit any fucking ‘social norms’,” Gavin said while punching the button for the basement. “Fuck, what do you think we’re gonna find in there?”

“No idea, and I don’t feel like taking a wild fucking guess with these two. They could be up to literally anything.”

Even in their wildest dreams, Hank and Gavin would never have thought about _this._ Instantly, they could see something was up – and their investigative minds did come to the right, if crazy, answer – but they weren’t quite ready to deal with that yet. First, they had to process the scene in front of them.

On outward appearances, it seemed perfectly normal. One android was sat at one of the desks with his hand leaning in his right hand on the top, interfacing with a tablet in his left hand. The other was lounged back in one of the chairs, legs outstretched and arms crossed as with his head back as if he were staring at the ceiling – only his eyes were closed. These were their androids’ usual poses for when they were deep in contemplation, that was not what was alarming.

What had both Hank and Gavin staring wide-eyed was that the _wrong_ android was in each position.

Connor was the one who normally rested his head in his hand while thinking and it was Nines who lay out in supposed total disinterest while reviewing evidence in his mind palace. Seeing them the other way around was… _freaky_.

Really fucking freaky.

“Er…Con?” Hank asked slowly, to which both humans jumped when Nines looked up from his tablet.

“Ah, Hank, Gavin,” Nines(?) said while putting the tablet down. “They’re here, Nines.”

Hank and Gavin stared at each other (wondering if they were truly going nuts) as Connor(?) kicked off from the desk and came to stand next to the other RK unit, to which they could tell something was _very_ odd. Their individual body language was completely wrong and at odds with their character.

_Wha…?_

“The fuck has been up with you two?” Gavin questioned once he’d shaken himself out of his stupor.

“We apologise for disappearing last night,” Nines (or at least what looked like Nines) said with an amused expression, “but we required the time to enact all the necessary data transfer before resuming work this morning.”

“Data transfer?” Hank asked slowly.

The two androids nodded before Connor went on. “A summation of all active cases, along with all differing cognitive functions and relevant memories before completing the process with a transfer of our individual consciousnesses.” 

…

“You two fucking switched bodies?!” Hank and Gavin exclaimed at the same time, looking at each other in shock at the identical reaction before turning their glares back to their partners.

Nines (or more accurately, what they now knew to be _Connor_ inside Nines’ body) smiled with a mischievous glint. “We may have done.”

“Oh for the love of- Why?!” Hank demanded.

“It was my suggestion,” answered Nines (yes, it was Connor’s body but for the sake of Gavin and Hank’s sanity, they were just going to think of it as Nines, outward appearance be damned). “After your latest explosive outpouring yesterday, I positioned this experiment to Connor in an efforts to settle your long standing disagreement over whether the other is a competent detective.”

“How the fuck does you two switching things up like controllers work in ascertaining whether Anderson or I are useless at our jobs?” Gavin wondered sceptically.

“Because you two are going to have to work out which one of us is which,” Connor informed them with a smile.

And…both Hank and Gavin’s minds went out to lunch again.

“Come again…?” Hank asked with a panicked look, suddenly wondering if these two were yanking their chains about the whole swap business and were just really fucking good at acting.

“For today, Nines and I will be in each other’s bodies,” he went on. “Tomorrow, we will revert back to our correct forms. After that…it will be up to each of you to correctly deduce who is who.”

“Well that ain’t exactly difficult, you two act and speak nothing like each other!” Gavin smirked. “Besides, how is this going to be that much of a challenge if we know what you two are up to over the next couple of days?”

“You will not be revealing your conclusion until seven days from now, Gavin,” Nines informed him, to which both humans’ eyes widened dramatically. “That leaves you five days of unknown variables to make your deductions, upon which one of you must kiss us to end the experiment.”

…Fucking androids making their brains short out.

“Wait wait wait, back the fuck up,” Hank snapped. “You two are going to make us guess which one of you is in which body, and then we’ve got to kiss you to stop this crazy android-go-round? What if you two are still in opposite bodies, that’s going to be an epic mind fuck!”

“Is that what is truly bothering you, Hank?” Connor asked with that goddamned head tilt of his. “Our bodies are aesthetically similar, so that should be of minimal issue; and the intention would not be for you to kiss the shell, per se, but the person that resides within it.”

The two humans stayed quiet for a moment to mull that over in their minds. Connor had a point…

And they were pointedly not going to discuss what would happen if they kissed the _wrong_ android. That was just… _Ugh._ Way too many issues.

“You two really set on doing this?” Hank wondered while staring at the two androids. “Side effect of this is that on the days you two are swapping around is that you’re gonna be with, you know, _not_ your partner.”

“That will be of minimal impact on our cases, Connor and I have made sure to share all relevant information,” Nines stated. “And we are all professional enough to endure each other’s company for a week,” he finished while pointedly looking at Gavin, who was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was going to be working with Connor some of this next week…and he was probably going to have to apologise for some of the stunts he’d pulled.

“And when we’re off the clock…?”

“Connor and I will remain together for the next week, to avoid any awkward moments within our individual relationships – and to prepare for the next working day.”

“Whoa! We’re not even going to see you two outside of work till this shit’s over with?” Gavin exclaimed in what everyone realised was an equal measures shocked and hurt tone, which caused Nines’ scowl to soften slightly in realisation.

“For the sake of each other’s relationships, it was the only solution that was fair,” Connor clarified with an apologetic expression. “We will accompany you both to sociable outings and such, but we will not remain alone with either of you beyond working conditions.”

Gavin looked reluctant and hesitant, something which Hank could empathise with. Neither of them really liked that condition. “One week, that’s it, right?” Hank sighed in acceptance.

“So long as one of you kisses one of us seven days, then yes.”

The two humans shared a look, really not liking this idea…

…but their pride was sparking at the thought of their androids giving them a challenge.

Sharing a small smirk, they nodded over at them. “All right, you’re on. Bring it bitches!” Gavin declared defiantly.

* * *

A week later, he wanted to eat those words.

After the initial shock had worn off, Hank and Gavin had thought it would be fun to see if their usual bantering would fluster the opposite android, since they knew which way round they were on that first day. Contrary to all their beliefs, they not only reacted in _exactly_ the same way as their partners, they also got into it.

Which was bad. _Really_ fucking bad.

Because on day three, when Hank and Gavin didn’t know which way round they were, they had absolutely _no_ idea which android was which.

It was uncanny how Connor and Nines seemed to be able to seamlessly impersonate the other, even when they were in private. Not to mention downright  _freaky_ because how many memories did they share that they could act like each other so well?!

The only way that Hank and Gavin could think of to try and split them apart, was to watch for the tiniest little involuntary flickers. Consciously, Connor and Nines would be able to act the part perfectly…but those little ticks that each of their androids had?

Connor couldn’t help himself, he always had to be fidgeting with something. Be it a pen, his coin, spinning a report on a desk or even twirling the colours on his LED. It was like a beacon if he wouldn’t be doing that. Not to mention Nines couldn’t stop himself from being sarcastic and making snippy comebacks…or from eavesdropping on any conversation going around. That android was the absolute worst for hoarding gossip to use as blackmail material.

Even trying that, they had almost no success.

Day three, they had no idea which way around they were, and were just as clueless when the day finished.

Day four, Hank spied ‘Nines’ smiling when Chris was showing photos of Damien to all of their co-workers. Busted, Connor.

Day five (which Hank and Gavin were both bitching at since it was meant to be their day off and had decided to work rather than be alone at home), Gavin thought he’d clocked Nines was in Connor’s body when the android was hovering around him awkwardly for ten minutes, only to realise that it was because whoever it was had been trying to subtly peel off a sticky note that someone had stuck to his back. He was suddenly doubting it was Nines when the android didn’t take up the free excuse at the ‘Kick Me’ on the note.

Day six, they were so neck deep in a sudden messy case that everyone was exhausted. The androids must have had some sympathy for their situation because Hank and Gavin did get a moment with each of their boyfriends.

Day seven, they were both panicking. This was the day they could finally end their torture…but there was still one _huge fucking problem._

They still couldn’t tell the difference, and neither of them wanted to prolong being without their android any longer.

Which meant one of them was going to have to risk kissing the wrong android.

“This is completely insane,” Hank groused only a few minutes before the end of their shift. He and Gavin had gone down to the archives again to discuss and compare their thoughts before the ‘moment of truth’.

“You’d think we’d be able to tell our own fucking partners, but apparently not,” Gavin growled while pacing nervously. “How the hell can those two do this shit so easily?”

“They’re androids built to infiltrate and for police work. Wouldn’t be much fucking good if they couldn’t play a part, would they?” Hank snapped.

“There’s a big fucking difference between playing an undercover role and mimicking someone alive!” Gavin yelled back at him. “Shit, this isn’t helping any, and we’ve only got two goddamn minutes before those two get here. You got _any_ idea on which way round they are?”

“Nope. You?”

“As much as I’d love to show up your old ass and say yes…I’m clueless,” Gavin admitted dejectedly before leaning against one of the units opposite Hank. “So, we’re just on a random guess?”

“Well…I’ve got one inkling. This isn’t off a tell, though, this is just off knowing Connor.” Gavin raised an eyebrow back at him. “You remember back when this whole mess started that Connor gave that whole speech about the intent behind ‘kissing the person, not the shell’ thing?”

“Yeah, I remember. You think Connor would test out to see if we believed it or not?” Gavin asked slowly, realising what Hank was getting at.

“I think so…But like I say, that’s not off anything really. Just a hunch.”

“Well, it’s better than anything I’ve got. Knowing Nines, though, I think you might be on to something there. I could see them doing that to see our reactions.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds. “Right, so…we’re agreed that they’re swapped, right?”

“Right.”

“Okay, sure. So…who’s doing it? I sure as shit ain’t risking kissing Nines if I can help it, no offence to your boyfriend,” Hank clarified.

“And I ain’t locking lips with Connor by choice,” Gavin retorted. “I think it’s a safe bet that we aren’t both willing to take the hit if this goes to shit.” He paused before offering a grumbling suggest. “Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

“Nope, I’ve got an uncanny knack for losing that game. I ain’t going near it. Snap a pencil?”

“Fuck no, I always pick the short one! Get them to pick?” Hank just looked at him. “Yeah, they’ll just tell us both to do it. Shit.”

Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. “Old-fashioned way then. Heads or tails?”

Groaning in reluctance, Gavin called it in the air as Hank flipped the coin. “Heads.” It dinged on the concrete floor below, to which both of them peered over in trepidation. “ _Fuck!”_

“ _Hah!_ It’s tails! Good fucking luck, Reed,” Hank smirked while re-pocketing the coin.

“Go fuck yourself, old man,” he muttered back, suddenly incredibly nervous. It was fine, nothing to panic about. Sure it looked like he was about to lock lips with Connor, but it was Nines in there. It had to be…

_Right?_

“Hey, uh…You’re gonna be all right with this if-”

“Yeah, you’re good, Reed.”

Great. Perfect. Just what he needed to hear.

The elevator dinged and Gavin shot up from where he was slouching against the unit and even Hank straightened up. They watched in trepidation as the two android appeared, looking as picture perfect as ever, not even caring about the potential implications of this going wrong…

Connor and Nines stopped speaking as they entered the archive room and both smiled at their partners. “Have you reached a decision,” Connor (who Gavin hoped to fuck was Nines) asked, “or do you require more time?”

In typical Gavin Reed style, he just decided ‘fuck it’ with the words and went for it, taking a firm hold of a jacket before pulling the smaller of the two androids in for a deep kiss. His mind freaked for a second that he was kissing ‘Connor’ before reality caught up and everything clicked back again.

The lips underneath his own were frozen in what Gavin could only describe as shock.

_Shit…_

**_Oh fucking shitballs! No!_ **

Gavin was kissing **_Connor_**.

His stomach soured and he winced internally. Fuck, this is how he was going to die, cause there was no way that one out of Connor, Nines or Hank wasn’t going to kill him for kissing the _wrong fucking android!_

Anderson could go stuff himself, actually, he’d been the one to suggest they’d be this way round!

He abruptly pulled back and hoped that he’d just overreacted, only to see the LEDs of both androids stuck on a hard red. Even Hank was frozen in place, eyes wide at the realisation that they’d been wrong. _Shit._

Gavin couldn’t take the embarrassment at that moment and fled for the stairs, sprinting up them and out of the precinct before even looking back to see if Nines was following him. He was just so fucking _horrified_ that he hadn’t even been able to tell which of the two androids was his own boyfriend! No way was he sticking around for the inevitable teasing which would have come about when the others recovered from their shock – he needed to deal with his failure first.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting spinning the events and almost ignored the ding of his phone as he finally got the engine started, but looked at it in trepidation when he saw the contact details.

**_No hard feelings, Reed, I was just as wrong as you. Poor Connor’s still a bit shell-shocked. Nines is on his way up. See you tomorrow._ **

Well, that could have been a lot more awkward. At least Anderson wasn’t being a dick about it.

Gavin winced visibly when he heard the car door open and could barely look at Nines when the android sat down. “Shit, Nines I-” He never got to finish his sentence for the android swiftly pulled him in for a kiss of passion equal to that which Gavin had been going for downstairs.

Thank _fuck_ this felt familiar, not to mention so bloody missed.

Nines pulled back with a small smile. “You don’t need to apologise, Gavin. Connor and I knew that the possibility was there, what we did not expect was your enthusiasm to the attempted kiss. It led to an…interesting sequence of events.”

“Other than me booking the fuck out?” Gavin muttered in embarrassment.

“Indeed. Connor was in some shock, along with myself, before the Lieutenant admitted that he felt bad for how you had run out after your effort. He had assumed you would only go for a small peck, as we had done. To alleviate the all-round discomfort, he evened the score.”

It took Gavin’s mind a couple of seconds to catch up, to which he gaped at Nines.

“Are you saying Anderson just planted one on you?! Gads, and I just kissed you- What the hell, Nines?!”

His partner smirked. “At least you aren’t the _only_ one who kissed the wrong android now. Does that make you feel much better?”

“My pride’s still in the shredder…” Gavin grumbled. That blow was going to take some time to recover.

But knowing that Hank had also taken the hit after them fucking up… Yeah, he did feel a lot better. At least now tomorrow wouldn’t be so goddamn awkward.

Or…so he hoped. He had no idea what the hell would happen when he saw either of them next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a series thanks to all your amazing support! I hope you'll check out the other parts and I get the chance to see you all there!
> 
> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
